


Excuse My French But WTF

by InkuEko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Romance, Confusion, F/M, Fairy Tail Brawl, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Multilingual Character, One-Shot, Teasing, secret discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuEko/pseuds/InkuEko
Summary: Levy tried to convince herself: no, despite his infuriatingly handsomeness and their growing closeness, she was not in love with Gajeel. She liked in as a friend, just as he did. However, when she and the guild discovered an unexpected secret about the Iron Dragon Slayer, her denial became futile. Gajevy Fluff.
Relationships: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Excuse My French But WTF

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, reader! If you’re looking for a fluff one-shot of Gajevy, I think you might be happy with this:3 Just so you don’t get surprised, there will be dialogues in another language (check out the title for a clue ;)) but do not worry, I put a glossary of the translations at the end. However, even without knowing the second language, I made sure everyone can understand/enjoy the story!  
> Hope you like it~

Excuse my French, but WTF?

Levy had developed a special skill throughout her years in Fairy Tail. She was able to concentrate on reading, no matter how loud the guild was. Her ears naturally filtered the noise, simply perceiving a faint hum that she could push in the back of her mind. Sure, the bluenette could enjoy the quiet of the library or of her own room, but she liked taking breaks to extend her enjoyment of the stories she was reading instead of always binge-reading them. With some luck, Lucy would be nearby, and they could immediately fangirl about the book together. Right now, she sat alone. Jet and Droy had left shortly after she opened her book, probably to go play cards with whomever was interested.

Her concentration broken, Levy looked up from her novel. She saw Team Natsu having an arm-wrestling contest in which Lucy was dragged into as the referee. Levy chuckled, seeing her best friend caught in yet another of Natsu and Gray’s petty quarrels on who was stronger. It never came as a surprise when Erza beat them both in the end, but it was fun watching them try.

Being late in the afternoon, more and more people were coming back from their jobs to enjoy a drink or chat with friends. Seeing Cana at a table near the bar, hugging her usual barrel and chatting up with Mira, Levy packed her book into her satchel and went up to them. The brunette’s eyes sparked as she talked about the advancement of her bet polls with the barmaid who nodded sweetly. When she approached, Cana side-glanced and smiled, “If it ain’t my favorite doll~ Come here!” She tapped the spot on the bench next to her.

She returned Cana’s smile and sat next to her. “Still plucking innocent people’s money?” Levy asked, referring to the bets.

Cana laughed. “Like helpless chickens!” She took a good chug of her beer, wiping her mouth, satisfied. “And the fools keep asking for more.”

No one seemed to learn and always fell for the lure of profit. No one seemed to realize that Cana always was two steps ahead of everyone else. Well, besides Mira. However, seeing how often they hung out, it was surprising that people hadn’t caught up that a barmaid and a girl who couldn’t be outdrink could collect a hell lot of secrets and information.

“What’s this week’s poll?” Levy asked, unable to refrain an amused smile.

Cana gladly went on about it, exposing the prediction of everyone about Elfman and Evergreen finally assuming their not-so-secret relationship. They still believed they were being subtle; it was cute, especially because Elfman was one of the less subtle people on Earthland.

Mira put down the glass she was washing and asked the bluenette if she wanted a drink, on which she agreed. Half a minute later, a half-pint sat in front of her. Although some people thought that because of her short stature she didn’t drink, they were grossly mistaken. They seemed to forget the amount of parties that Fairy Tail threw and, more importantly, how long she’d been friends with Cana.

Kindly declining Cana’s offer in participating in the poll, the girls still gossiped together, Mira occasionally adding her input. Levy was relieved that they didn’t feel the need to bring up a particular subject, involving her and a certain Dragon Slayer…

Ever since the S-Class Exam, the petite mage was being teased about him, saying he was “awfully” nice to her or that she was the only one he seemed to like. Those comments never failed to bring a blush on her cheeks, which only triggered more remarks. 

Lisanna and Laki had joined them to their table when the doors loudly opened, punctuating Gajeel, Juvia and Lily’s arrival. They were greeted by Team Natsu, as the Water mage threw herself onto her crush. Levy’s eyes followed Gajeel and his Exceed who walked toward them. When the Iron Dragon Slayer met her gaze, she quickly averted her eyes, suddenly very interested in her drink. Her reaction was not lost on Cana who smugly said, “Well, well, well, aren’t you happy that your guy’s back?”

“He’s not my guy,” the bluenette denied, trying to mask her embarrassment. “We’re just friends…” Not sounding as confident as she wanted, she glared at her friend, for good measure. Lisanna and Laki, both giving her a knowing look.

Cana burst laughing, indicating her that her anger was as effective as a kitten’s. “If you keep up with that excuse, he’ll believe you and move on.” Lisanna and Laki hardly hid their knowing grins.

“She’s shy, Cana. Let her be,” the white-haired girl laughed, discrediting her attempt on being on the bluenette’s side.

Levy felt her embarrassment deepen. She traced the rim of her glass, pointedly avoiding their eyes. “He doesn’t see me like that. To him, I am just…a shorty.”

“Doll,” Cana said with a discouraged tone. “For someone so smart, you’re just as dense as Natsu, sometimes! Not all guys like big racks. Some prefer ‘em thick ass, like your-”

“Shhh,” the bluenette hissed, knowing full well about Gajeel’s enhanced hearing. If he heard any of this, there was no way she could face him again.

“Heyooo, Gajeel, Lily,” the brunette yelled, waving to the Iron Dragon Slayer. “Come sit with us and have a drink!”

She was going to smack Cana! He couldn’t come this way with her in this state! She could barely get her racing heart under control whenever people started implying Gajeel liked her. Wasn’t Levy already embarrassed enough without her friend adding more? Levy tried to not facepalm at the prospect of her childhood friend teasing her in front of Gajeel. She struggled to regain her composure as he made his way towards them, not wanting Gajeel to misunderstand her current awkwardness. She simply hoped he hadn’t heard anything prior to Cana’s greeting.

The Exceed landed softly on their table. “Hi, ladies,” Lily greeted them, gentlemanly as usual, whereas Gajeel merely grunted, “’Sup.”

“The usual?” Mirajane asked from behind the counter.

“Yes, please,” Lily answered on both of their behalf.

Gajeel sat down next to Levy, something that was not lost on any of the girls at the table. Cana, sitting on her other side, leant forward to catch the guy’s attention. The spark in the tipsy girl’s eyes made it clear that she planned on teasing him about his choice of seat.

“Anything interesting happened on the job?” Levy asked, cutting Cana before she could embarrass her further.

When the brunette had her mind set on something, it was tough to divert her attention. The only thing that could was…

And then it clicked on Levy’s mind. She internally sighed and discreetly pushed her barely touched drink towards Cana. Levy kept her eyes on Gajeel, but she could hear the muffled snicker of her friend at the subtle -or not-so-subtle- message of backing off. Even the bluenette couldn’t help the amused smile on her lips. Her friends were a handful, but she never was bored with them.

Gajeel seemed oblivious to the subtle exchange between the girls, as he took a swig of the beer Mira put down in front of him.

He shrugged to her question and said, “Not really. T’was pretty uneventful. The only thing worth it was that new dish me and Lily tried. It has, erm, …fuck, how’s it called?” He paused and thought, his eyes closed, rubbing his temple. “Ya know, it’s a kind of seafood with a pointy head and tentacles…”

“A squid?” Levy offered.

Gajeel snapped his finger, in recognition. “Yeah, that!”

A bark-like laugh erupted on their left. They hadn’t noticed Natsu coming near the bar, although the lack of yells near the entrance should have given away that the Natsu-Gray spar was over.

“And after I’m the Flame Brain when Metalface is the dumb one? At least, _I_ can name all foods,” he said, sticking out his chest, like a proud rooster.

Despite growing up, Natsu was still hung on this weird pride of his, of knowing food’s names. The girls laughed, finding it still endearing, but Gajeel hadn’t like what the pink-haired boy had implied.

“Oi, don’t think yer better than me for that dumbass reason!” the Iron Dragon Slayer barked. He smirked and added, “Your two brain cells ain’t nothing special.”

“Ah yeah? Calling me dumb now?” Natsu growled, his fists bursting into flame. His demeanor could have seemed hostile to anyone that wasn’t a Fairy Tail mage, but the mischievous smile on the boy’s face showed this little provocation game was simply an excuse to start a new friendly brawl.

“What language do I ‘ave to tell ya for ya to understand? Yeah, ya dumb!”

“Let your fists do the talking,” the Fire Dragon Slayer dared him, cracking his knuckles.

“Gladly,” the Iron Dragon Slayer said.

Gajeel got up and, even if Levy was discouraged by the unsurprising escalation of “testosterones”, she couldn’t help but look at his imposing stature.

“I’ll watch your drink,” the bluenette sighed, knowing the drill. The two would exchange a few punches and kicks, involve a couple of bystanders and come back to finish their drinks as if they hadn’t destroyed for the second time this week.

Trying not to let her eyes linger on the lines of his back, as his muscles tensed, subconsciously flexing them ready for the brawl, she mentally scolded herself to so blatantly eyeing him. Details like that didn’t help her cause when telling her friends that Gajeel and her were just friends.

Sure, he was easy on the eye, but that didn’t mean she loved him. She did enjoy that they grew closer since Tenrou Island, feeling he indeed considered her a friend. His attitude towards her was slightly different than with the others, teasing her restlessly and her being unable to _not_ respond in the likes.

If she were honest herself, she would say their friendship was unlike any she had. Though she often said that the guy was driving her crazy with his smug and cocky playfulness, Levy would try to convince herself that her heart racing was out of annoyance and nothing else. Yet, she would be looking forward to their bickering. Ever since he told her to get stronger to get his attention, they have been at it. Levy had joined his training sessions on occasion and couldn’t deny the sense of pride when she would land a solid hit. She knew she would never catch up with the most powerful mages of the guild, but her progress made her happy.

However, she wasn’t the only one bettering. Gajeel developed a kin interest on ancient combat techniques and was seen going to the library more frequently to research. Although it was still brawl-centered, research to improve his strength and strategies, Levy couldn’t deny that the sight of Gajeel concentrating over a book did stir something in her. Another thing she noticed and pleased her (although she would never admit it out loud) was that the reads had widen his vocabulary, and now he was pulling his weight in their battles of wits, managing to match her when it came to words.

No matter what people said, he was smart. Smart in a rough very Gajeel way, but smart, nonetheless. A trait that didn’t leave her indifferent when her mind lingered on the thought of him. She tried not to dwell on it, feeling heat rise on her cheeks.

“Hey, Levy, come here!” Erza called from across the hall. “We have a problem!”

Levy welcomed the distraction from her overthinking frenzy. She slid off the bench and walked towards the red-haired knight. Brows furrowed, she couldn’t see what Erza needed her for, as if there was something the Requip mage couldn’t do. The bluenette sensed her curiosity flaring when she stopped in front of a bothered-looking Erza and a stranger.

“This gentleman, here-” her red-haired friend pointed to a man wearing a worn-out worker cap and a travel clothes who was looking with great interest his surroundings. “-seems to ask for something or someone but speaks in another language. We need you and your expertise to help us understand him.”

The two girls looked expectantly at the man who kept eyeing everything and everyone, but them. Erza nudged him a bit forcefully, obviously startling the stranger. Before Levy could scold her about tact and delicacy, the red-haired woman motioned to her, signaling the man to speak to the petite bluenette.

The traveller tipped his cap, as a sign of greeting, and said, « _B’njour, mamzelle._ _Scusez d’débarquer d’m’me, mais j’charche mon gars. Marcan, qui s’appelle._ _Y’é dans vot’ guilde là._ »

Levy blinked. Her usually sharp mind went blank, taken aback. She found herself between a rock and a hard place. Catching a few words of his sentence, she knew that he was speaking Boscan and she also had a decent fluency in it, but she couldn’t understand what he was saying at all. His thick accent, from a region she was unfamiliar with, hindered her ability to understand him, because although she could answer in his language, she still couldn’t figure what he was asking for.

“Do you not understand what he is saying?” Erza pressed her.

“Yes and no,” Levy confessed. “I know he speaks Boscan, but not the academic style I learnt from. It makes it hard to understand him…” She turned to the man, and smiled apologetically, « _Pardonnez-moi, j’ai négligé mon boscan, mais nous tenterons de vous aider autant que possible_. »

Hearing her apologize for her “rusty” Boscan and the assurance of them helping him as much as they could, the man grinned and started talking excitedly and, therefore, faster, his accent thickening in the process. Levy started to panic, feeling her confidence slipping through her fingers, as she struggled to even catch a word or two in his monologue.

“A problem, Shrimp?”

The man’s eyes stared at Gajeel’s guild insigna and frowned, as if realizing something. « _Où cé que chuis? Cé ben la guilde Moune Chêne, non?_ _Cé là que mon gars est._ »

Before Levy could explain the situation to Gajeel and assure him that she would somehow handle it, he did something that sent everyone into shock.

Gajeel answered in perfect Boscan, « _Excusez-moi, monsieur._ _Vous êtes dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, à Magnolia. La guilde Moon Shine, celle que vous cherchez, se trouve dans une autre ville, **Manoria**. __C’est à deux heures d’ici, à l’est._ »

Once again Levy hadn’t had the faintest what the man had asked, but judging by the answer Gajeel gave, which she understood thanks to his crystal-clear pronunciation, the stranger was lost, looking for a guild called Moon Shine, in the next town, a town which people often confounded with Magnolia.

The man snapped his fingers, a spark of recognition in his eyes, hinting that Gajeel had helped him. « _S’t’en plein çâ! O ben r’gardon çâ! Pô la bonne ville._ _Faut l’faire, hein?! Marci ben!_ »

Shaking energetically in turn Levy, Erza and Gajeel’s hand, the traveler took his leave, whistling cheerfully despite having to take another two-hour train ride to the east to meet with his son, a mage from the Moon Shine Guild.

« _Au revoir et soyez prudent_ , » Gajeel said in a polite farewell.

The wooden door shut loudly behind the man, the thud echoing in the unusually quiet guildhall. No one spoke for a few seconds that seemed to stretch. She was still unable to compute the fact that Gajeel spoke Boscan _perfectly_ and that she had no idea whatsoever. The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at her and then turned around, frowning, seemingly annoyed by what he was seeing.

Levy’s eyes flickered around and noticed that everyone had the same widened eyes fixed on him. She probably had the same astonished look on her face. As if the eye contact had rebooted the whole guild, sudden cries rose, questions fusing from everywhere.

“EEEH? What the hell happened?” Happy asked, confused.

“Did he just-” Lucy asked to Levy, disbelieving. Seeing her friend being non-responsive, she turned towards Gajeel. “Did you just speak-?”

“-Gajeel, you can speak Boscan?” Jet and Droy interrupted the blonde girl, taken aback. 

“How come?” Mirajane asked, ever curious, a soft smile on her lips.

“Did you learn it to impress someone?” Cana purred, now sitting closer and hugging her barrel. The brunette exchanged a knowing look with the barmaid, both having too much fun. 

“No way, Metalface is actually smart?!” two voices yelled.

Gajeel growled towards where came that last comment which coincidentally was where was where Natsu and Gray stood, looking shocked, in a way that seemed to insult the Iron Dragon Slayer’s ego. Before another brawl could implode, the Water mage intervened.

“Juvia doesn’t understand why everyone is so surprised that Gajeel-kun is trilingual.”

This new piece of information fueled further their surprise.

“Metalbrain speaks not two, but _three_ languages?!” Gray exclaimed, baffled.

“Well, yes,” Juvia acquiesced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “He speaks Boscan, Fioran and Dragonic. Juvia doesn’t know Dragonic, but she can speak Sevenish. Juvia thought that being at least bilingual was a prerogative to become a mage in a guild…” 

Gray coughed to mask his embarrassment and looked away. Natsu tilted his head and looked at Lucy, puzzled, hoping she would explain to him what Juvia meant. The blonde mage simply sighed, discouraged, but amused.

“Erm, Levy? Are you alright?” Jet asked, worried.

Levy realised then that she had been staring shamelessly at Gajeel. She couldn’t fathom what face she was making, because although she had been surprised, there were other emotions that had been stronger. Gajeel was _trilingual_ and, yes, it was incredible, mostly because he never let it on that he was anything but unilingual. However, the thing that sticked with her was the fact that Gajeel was _polite_ in Boscan. The pottiest mouth of Fiore, Gajeel Redfox, had impeccable manners in a foreign tongue and somehow, she found it to be extremely attractive.

“Don’t take it too hard, Lev…” Droy started.

Levy blinked, confused. Then it hit her. Her friends thought that her silence meant she took offense that Gajeel had outdone her in _her_ field of expertise when it was quite the opposite.

“I really don’t,” Levy reassured her two partners. She turned her attention to Gajeel again. “Where did you learn Boscan? How come you understood his accent?”

She cringed at her admirative tone. Normally, it would have earned her some teasing remarks from Gajeel, but surprisingly, he simply answered, remaining serious in the face of her curiosity.

“It’s my native tongue. I’m originally from Bosco.”

It untangled so many things about his character. First, it explained why he sometimes kept looking for his words since Fioran was probably his third language. Second, it also explained his propensity to curse. Swear words in foreign languages weighted less for the speaker than the ones in his native tongue. It was written that Boscan people used Fioran swear words on occasion, in a way to put emphasis on some things. It wasn’t a common use, but some regions did. Third, it now made sense that whenever she lost her temper and start cursing in other languages, namely in Boscan, he would laugh, because he _understood_ what she was saying... The memory made her blush from embarrassment.

“But that doesn’t tell me how you could understand his accent?” Levy asked, hoping no one noticed her blush. “I mean, you talk like people from the big cities.”

Gajeel shrugged, seemingly disinterested with his own story. “I was from a small village, deep south in the countryside. It is originally how I spoke before Metalicana adopted me. Then, I learnt Draconic and spoke that until his disappearance. Then, I went to the city where they spoke more like what you learned on paper. Ya know, the “more proper” way.”

“As if you could talk the proper way,” Natsu grinned. He pointed at Gajeel, as if he unmasked him. “You’re not fooling anyone trying to invent a language.”

Lucy, Lisanna and Gray facepalmed at that. Clearly, the Fire Dragon Slayer’s attention span had given in several minutes ago and he currently had no clue what everyone was talking about. Fortunately, Gajeel seemed in a good mood and didn’t mind his taunt. Not everyone let it slide though.

“Natsu, stop talking,” Gray groaned. “You’re just embarrassing our guild.”

“I’d never bring shame to Fairy Tail,” Natsu yelled, upset. “Besides, I’m not the one who’s an Ice Cube for Brain!”

The tension was raising and yet everyone looked at the confrontation with weariness.

“You got a problem with facts?” Gray shouted, taking his shirt off.

“Yeah, I got a problem with your face, pervert,” Natsu counterattacked, a vein popping off his forehead.

They both took steps forwards, ready for a brawl. Gajeel moved between the imminent confrontation and Levy, shielding her. He turned his head slightly towards her but, before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the knight mage.

“Gajeel and Juvia have brought to my attention our shortcomings…” Erza said, thoughtfully. She then hit her fist against her palm, like she was ready for a fight, and spoke louder, “Guys, it’s time to study! In three days, we’re all bilingual. Natsu, Gray, get ready, we’re starting now!”

A shiver went through everyone’s spine. Both guys stopped on their tracks and turned towards the red-haired woman, horrified. They paled.

“I-I left the oven on…Gotta go,” Gray lamely said before bolting. 

Although the Ice Mage had left remarkably fast, Juvia yelled from the bar, “Wait, Gray-sama, it would be Juvia’s pleasure to tutor you in Boscan or Sevenish~”

“Oh no, I’m never studying ever again! Over my dead body!” Natsu declared, racing in another direction.

“Come back here! Both of you!”

Erza started to chase after them but catching at the same time other people who wanted to slip away and draggin them by their collar. As usual, the guild sank into utter chaos.

Surprisingly, Gajeel didn’t join. Instead, he turned to Levy. « _On se barre d’ici ?_ » he asked, nodding towards the exit.

Hearing his voice, smoothen by this foreign language that turned out to be his native tongue, sent butterflies in her stomach. Just when she thought that Gajeel couldn’t be any hotter than he already was, he proved her wrong. She blushed at the thought, and yet she couldn’t help but marvel at the duality of his speech in Boscan and Fioran, a contrast she would probably never get enough. Noticing his frown and realizing she stood silent, she opened her mouth to answer, but her brunette friend yelled, “Don’t know what he said but sounded sexy! Go for it, doll!”

The bluenette was pretty sure she was, by now, redder than Erza’s hair. Gajeel hadn’t said anything sexy, just suggested to go somewhere else, but now she had her mind racing. The Iron Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes and offered his hand. Levy promptly took it wanting to leave behind the chaos of the guild. Cana wolf-whistled loudly while Juvia and Mira cheered at his boldness when they passed the wooden doors.

They walked a few minutes, her hand still in his, neither wanting to let go. She felt her body relax. Partly because they were walking away from the guild, away from the catcalls and partly thanks to his silence that always manage to quiet down her inner turmoil for some mysterious reason.

Looking around, she noticed that he had taken her to the park where she liked to read. They ended up walking towards the bench under her favorite tree, an old and beautiful weeping willow. Gajeel waited for her to sit before doing so. She expected him to say something, but he simply looked straight ahead, lost in thought.

Staring at his sharp profile, she wondered about the other mysteries that hid in the depth of his red eyes. She didn’t know now what she felt about the revelation of his native language. He didn’t lie, because she never asked, but she couldn’t help to wonder why he never told her. Had she done something that made him reconsider from confiding in her, like making him uncomfortable somehow? Or was it a secret of sort? She was curious, but maybe he didn’t want to talk about it. Her brain started overanalyzing the situation, leaving her silent in the end.

Gajeel must have felt her eyes on him as he stared back to her. She wanted to ask, but it might not be her place to ask. The inner debate raged on, only distracted by the sight of his handsome features. Their staring contest began to weigh on them when another couple of seconds passed by with neither breaking the silence. Gajeel broke the ice.

“You have something to say. Out with it,” he said. He leant against the backrest, his eyes still on her. They held no defiance nor annoyance. He sincerely was inviting her to ask questions, allow her to satisfy her curiosity.

Levy took a deep breath. “Why did you never correct them when they laughed at you for thinking you-” She looked for the right words, one that would sound rude. Finding none, she decided to be blunt. “-lacked education?”

“I ain’t got nothing to prove,” he snorted, seemingly not insulted in the least. He then shrugged and muttered, “At least, not to them.”

He had averted his eyes, probably shy by what the last thing he said implied. His sudden reserve gave her the courage to be bolder. She cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her. “But, why didn’t you tell me you knew Boscan?” she asked, softly.

Feeling a calmness she rarely felt when she was this close to Gajeel, Levy didn’t expect him to ruin it.

“Wouldn’t want you to fall too hard for me,” he smirked.

“Gajeel!” she huffed.

As always, he was amused by her embarrassment and only added more fuel to it. “Nah, it’s just that I like when you swear, thinking I didn’t understand…”

Her embarrassment grew exponentially. All the unbecoming thing she said because she thought no one understood Boscan… She pitched her nose, trying to bring her embarrassment to reasonable level that would allow her to function. He always knew what buttons to push to entertain himself. She was too often left speechless by his infuriating but attractive smirk!

Before she could call him out for what he was, an idiot, he said something unexpected with a quieter voice. “Hearing you say those things in Boscan… I don’t know, I found it…erm, cool. Thought you’d stop if you knew.”

Showing a vulnerability he would usually hide away, Levy softened. She took his hand, wanting to be reassuring. “I won’t…”

Then a wicked thought crossed her mind and with satisfaction, she retorted, “I’ll still call you “ _tête de gland_ ” when you disrespect books.”

Gajeel looked at her, taken aback, then burst out laughing, as if she had said the funniest thing in the world. Trying not to gloat, she felt a bit happy to have made him react so vividly. 

“Gihi, you’re one hell of a shrimp,” he grinned.

His tone then got smoother and his eyes, playful. Something that would have alarmed her if he hadn’t come closer out of the blue.

« _Et moi, je te dirais des mots doux jusqu’à ce que tu en oublies ta colère. Comment pourras-tu résister à la langue de l’amour?_ » he whispered, mischievously.

The musicality of Boscan combined with his deep voice took her breath away. Overwhelmed in every sense of the term, she brought her hands to her face, not knowing how else to react to his words that hid none of his feelings.

“You’re not playing fair…” she protested, weakly, unable to look away despite her cheeks were burning again. “You’re striking straight for my weakness,” she joked.

“Sorry, Shortstack. I fight with what I got,” Gajeel shrugged, smirking. He leant closer, clearly liking the effect he was having on her. “But I got to know. Did you fall yet?”

Despite the half-joking tone, she knew it was a serious question. And so, a serious answer she would give. Besides, she couldn’t let him be the sole lead of this dance. She had to let him know how she felt too.

Levy grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, as they still had a height difference even while sitting. A surprised groan escaped his lips, but his eyes hadn’t left hers. She explored the poll of his red irises and saw so much love and care that she could have drown in it. She smiled at him, hoping he would see the same thing. It was all it took for him to close the gap and kiss her, a kiss she had dreamt of, because yes.

Yes, she did fall.

**Author's Note:**

> As you have gathered, Boscan is French:) Before francophones jump in to correct me, no need, bcs let me explain :D The traveler talked in “joual”, which is an accent from Quebec (Canada) whereas Levy (and Gajeel) spoke French with an accent closer to the one from Paris (France). Not all people in Quebec talk like that (joual), but some from the countryside do. I wanted a contrast in French, and I know those accents well. For the translations, I unfortunately couldn’t find an accent in English that I knew well enough to risk using for my translations. So, there I just went with a casual way of speaking, but keep in mind that it was the difference in accent and pronunciation that threw Levy off. So, for English native speakers, just imagine the one accent that always make you question if it’s the same language^^
> 
> Glossary  
> « B’njour, mamzelle. Scusez de débarquer de m’me, mais j’charche mon gars. Marcan, qui s’appelle. Y’é dans vot’ guilde là. » : Hi, miss! Sorry to barge in like that, but I’m lookin’ fer my boy. Marcan is his name. He’s from yer guild.   
> « Pardonnez-moi, j’ai négligé mon boscan, mais nous tenterons de vous aider autant que possible. » : I do apologize. I have neglected my Boscan, but we will try to help you as best as we can.  
> « Où cé que chuis? Cé ben la guilde Moune Chêne, non? Cé là que mon gars est. » : Hell, where am I? Ain’t it [butchered name : Moon Shine], right? That’s where my boy is.  
> « Excusez-moi, monsieur. Vous êtes dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, à Magnolia. La guilde Moon Shine, celle que vous cherchez, se trouve dans une autre ville, Manoria. C’est à deux heures d’ici, à l’est. » : Sorry, sir. You’re actually in the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. The guild Moon Shine, the one you’re looking for, is in another town, Manoria. It’s a two-hours trip to the east.  
> « S’t’en plein çâ! O ben r’gardon çâ! Pô la bonne ville. Faut le faire, hein?! Marci ben! » : Heck yeah! Can ya believe it? Ain’t the right town. What were the odds, huh?! Thanks, mate!  
> « Au revoir et soyez prudent, » : Goodbye and take care/be careful.  
> « On se barre d’ici ? » : Wanna get out of here?  
> “tête de gland” : dickhead  
> « Et moi, je te dirais des mots doux jusqu’à ce que tu en oublies ta colère. Comment pourras-tu résister à la langue de l’amour? » : As for I, I will tell you sweet nothings until you forget your anger. How will you be able to resist the language of love?


End file.
